Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a process for the production of oxygen containing compounds according to the Oxo-synthesis by reaction of olefinically unsaturated hydrocarbons with carbon monoxide and hydrogen, the reaction being carried through in a reaction system consisting of at least two separate reaction zones, preferably three reaction zones. This invention is particularly concerned with a process which increases the reaction selectivity by forming greater amounts of aldehyde and decreasing the amount of unreacted olefinically unsaturated hydrocarbon. This invention is particularly directed to a reaction system wherein the temperature of the reactants is maintained at an even level through the process.